


Art for Take Me Where I Cannot Stand

by jennybliss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Banner, Cover Art, Johnlock Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever normal at 221B Baker Street, not even love. John comes to a few realisations about himself, discovers some things about his infuriating flatmate, and pretty much everyone else in Sherlock's life tries to get him to let go of stubbornly held onto misconceptions about who he could be, and what he could mean for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Take Me Where I Cannot Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Where I Cannot Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482614) by [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/pseuds/Elenothar). 



Title: Take Me Where I Cannot Stand  
Author: [](http://elenothar.livejournal.com/profile)[**elenothar**](http://elenothar.livejournal.com/)  
Artist: [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennybliss**](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: ~ 15500  
Ratings: PG-13  
Warnings (if any): None  
Summary: Nothing is ever normal at 221B Baker Street, not even love. John comes to a few realisations about himself, discovers some things about his infuriating flatmate, and pretty much everyone else in Sherlock's life tries to get him to let go of stubbornly held onto misconceptions about who he could be, and what he could mean for someone else.

Link to Art: [Here on LiveJournal  
](http://blissfulthings.livejournal.com/6204.html) Link to Fic: [Here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/482614)


End file.
